


Dunkirk Spirit

by Feilsy



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Class 2A is One Big Family, F/M, First names are used outside of speeches or convos, Flowey is Still Terrible, Frisk Doesn’t Exist, Kinda, Main Focus is Friendship Here Folks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Other tags to be added later, They’re All Second Years, no cussing, really really slow updates, sorry y’all :(, third person omniscient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feilsy/pseuds/Feilsy
Summary: Class 2-A was assigned to scout the cave high up in Mt. Ebott, but in a sudden turn of events, they are trapped 300ft below ground and have to find a way to return back to the surface…somehow. Nobody had expected to run into a peculiar race that nobody thought existed.[Dunkirk Spirit - “willingness by a group of people who are in a bad situation to all help each other.”]
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sans | Feilsy (Tribrieltale)/Alphys | Trelsy (Tribrieltale)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Mt. Ebott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu there ladies and gents, Scarlet (or in this case, Feilsy) presenting her first ever crossover fanfiction here on the AO3. >:’) I just have to point out one thing here though (in case you haven’t read the tags, wew) I will NOT be using the original Undertale characters. I will be using my own Undertale AU for this, and because of that, there is no Alphyne ship here, it will be Salphys instead. If that is not your cup of tea, please reconsider whether you still want to read this. This will be the pacifist route and because of that there has to be a ship, so my solution was Salphys, especially since it’s not really a popular one. Now without further ado, on with the story!

“Sending a batch of students alone, even though there are twenty-one of them, is a bad idea.”

“They’ll be fine, a few pros will be stationed nearby so if they need an emergency they could just call you.”

“Sure, just remember that if anything goes wrong, you are the one to take the responsibility.”

“I know that.”

“You know…if you want to be a good teacher, you should learn to listen to the advice given to you.”

“What was that?”

“Hm, we are putting the students under a big risk. You’ve heard of the multiple cases of the disappearances of children and teenagers alike, yes?”

“Of course I have.”

“Then you acknowledge the possibility of losing a group of potential heroes?”

Silence stretched on for a few minutes, and then, a sigh, “Anyway, just remember, I’m leaving you in charge. Do what you have to.”

“You got it, Aizawa.”

* * *

Class 2-A was thrilled to hear that they were going on another field trip. On the bus, they were chattering excitedly amongst themselves, discussing about what they might be doing. “Mr. Aizawa said that we were going to Mt. Ebott! What do you think we’re going to do there?” Mina asked.

“I don’t know Mina, but I’ve heard a few things about that place and it sounds like it’ll be dangerous, ribbit,” Tsuyu tapped a finger on her cheek in thought as she, too, wanted to know why they were going there.

Ochako was swinging her legs to and fro as she glanced out of the window before turning to face Izuku, who was sitting next to her, “Hey, Dekiru! Aren’t you excited for the trip? I can’t wait to see what Mr. Aizawa will be planning for us! I’ve never had the chance to hike up a mountain, so nothing’s better than doing that with friends!”

Izuku nodded in affirmation, beaming at his best friend’s enthusiasm, “Yeah!”

* * *

_“Oh! I’m sorry for calling you Deku, I didn’t know…but, it kinda sounds like, um, oh! ‘Dekiru’! Yeah! Do you mind if I call you Dekiru instead? I think it sounds really cute!”_

* * *

Izuku returned to glance at his phone as new articles popped up on the screen. At least the new Liberation Army did not land a move, yet. The sound of his classmates’ voices became background noise as he thought to himself, _Mt. Ebott, the place where orphans and kids disappeared… From what I’ve heard, several pros searched the mountain for villain activity but turned up with nothing. That’s really odd, but maybe it has something to do with the legend? They said there used to be another race they called ‘Monsters’ because of their peculiar appearances and powers. There was a battle that took place between them and humans but they lost and were all trapped underground by a barrier. Hmmm. That could be a possibility since we now have quirks. Maybe that’s where our quirks came from? What if-_

“Dekiru, you’re doing it again.”

“Ah-“

“That’s an interesting theory, Midoriya,” Tsuyu remarked.

Izuku smiled bashfully, “Well, um, I have another theory about it, but I don’t think it sounds just as good as the one I was thinking about.”

Ochako began to ask him what he thought about those ‘monsters’ when Hitoshi—who was sitting behind them—spoke, “Hey, that’s Mt. Ebott, right?”

Izuku followed where his finger was pointing at and saw a grey smudge in the distance slowly getting closer. “Oh, yes, it is!”

Ochako leaned against the window, “Wow, guess we’ll be arriving soon, then! Are you ready, Dekiru?”

“Ready,” Izuku replied.

~

“Since you’ve already put on your hero costumes, we’ll get a move on immediately. Use your quirks if you have to. That means, no blasting yourself up the mountain—“

“He’s talking about you, Bakugou!” Hanta nudged said blond playfully with his elbow, resulting in Katsuki yelling at him, “Shut up Tape-arms!”

“—or using your ice to get there. If you’re aiming to become a pro, you have to have stamina, so no excuses. Got it?” Shouta said with his usual pessimistic voice as several of the students groaned. “Good, now get going.”

“ _Yes, Mr. Aizawa!_ ”

Ochako tapped Izuku’s shoulder, her pinkie hovering only slightly, “Come on, Dekiru, let’s work together!”

“We’ll all work together!” Eijirou roared, his sharp teeth showing as he grinned widely and jabbed a finger in Katsuki’s direction, “That includes you, too, Bakugou!”

“Tch,” Katsuki grunted his reply as the rest of 2-A cheered.

They began to hike up the mountain at a steady pace, leaping over fallen logs and crossing rivers using their quirks until they reached a forest.

The undergrowth was thick, with roots sprouting above the ground and ferns obscuring the grassy floor beneath. “This’ll be kind of tricky,” Tsuyu stated as several of her classmates murmured in agreement. “Whatever! We’ll just blast our way through the forest and be done with it!”

“It isn’t wise to damage parts of the forest,” Momo pointed out.

“I agree with Yaoyoruzu; it is irresponsible for us heroes-in-training to not take care of the environment! Especially since you, Bakugou, already have two strikes! You shouldn’t disappoint Mr. Aizawa any further,” Tenya put in, adjusting his glasses before aiming his hand at Katsuki as he spoke.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Four-eyes!”

Izuku sighed, “Kacchan-“

“Don’t you dare say another word, nerd,” Katsuki growled, earning a swift glare from Ochako. Eijirou slapped his shoulder and said, “Hey calm down, Bakugou! There’s another way that’s better than just exploding your way through things.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that, Weird-hair?”

Eijirou grinned widely, “Teamwork!”

Mina skipped over the two and shot her fist up in the air, “Yeah! It’ll be so much more fun than just doing things independently!”

“They are right, we must learn to work together,” Tenya added. The group then proceeded to make their way through the woods, and by the time they reached the end, they were all mostly panting, except for a few. “Hey, where’s Hagakure?” Momo asked, glancing to spot the familiar pair of floating gloves, everyone else doing the same. When none of them saw the invisible girl, they all shook their heads, if slightly frantically. “Hagakure!” Mina called.

Mashirao leapt up and grabbed a branch with his tail before hoisting himself up and checking to see where their classmate had gone. Mezou helped to look for her with the help of his dupli-arms as Fumikage said a quick message to Dark Shadow to try and spy her from above. Koji looked for any animals that he could ask to help search for Toru.

Before anyone could spiral into further panic, Kyouka leaned down and planted the tip of her ear jack into the ground. After several moments she stood back up and called out to everyone, “She’s nearby and is coming in from the southeast side!” Mashirao nodded along with Mezou as Dark Shadow returned next to Fumikage.

“Where the heck is that?” asked Denki.  
Before anyone could answer him, their classmate’s voice rang out from the trees, “Heyyy guys! Sorry I took so long!”

Her blue glove waved at them as she finally caught up to them. Mina bumped her fist into her shoulder―or, well, she tried to―and exclaimed, “I thought you were lost!”

The students sighed in relief once all of them saw their invisible classmate before Shouto pointed his finger in the direction they needed to go, “We’re going to do some rock-climbing.”

“Aww I’m bad at that!” Toru said.

“I could float some of us up!” Ochako offered happily―she had learned to lift heavier objects ever since their intensive training in their first year. The invisible girl then rushed over to her and squeezed her, “Thanks! You’re the best!”

“Midoriya,” Hitoshi said.

“What?” Izuku asked.

“It was nice meeting you,” came the grave reply.

“Don’t think I won’t include you!” Ochako called to him, to which Hitoshi placed a hand on his chest dramatically, “Oh no, I’m surrounded by too many kind people.”

Izuku laughed, “I’m not going to spare you, either!”

“Midoriya,” Hitoshi said with an inscrutable expression, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Izuku shook his head as his smile broadened, behind him Koji waved goodbye to a flock of thrushes that he had called to help the search for Toru. Ochako walked over to them and asked, “Shinsou, are you ready?”

He gave a brisk nod, giving her the go-ahead as she tapped his shoulder with all five of her fingers.

The rest, like Shouto and Katsuki, did not have much of a problem ‘climbing’ the large, ragged surface of rock. At last, when they reached the top, Mina gasped, “Look! I see Mr. Aizawa up ahead!”

“The path looks clear, but it’s very steep.”

“Aw man!”

“Looks like we’ll be dead by the time we reach him,” Hitoshi drawled. Tenya stood in front of all of them, Momo a little ways away from him as he then led the class up the path. 

By the time the students arrived to the mouth of a cave, some flopped onto the ground, physically drained. “Yes! You made it!” The sound of Mei’s optimistic voice earned her a few glances as she looked up from a suitcase. “What! How and when did you get here?!” Denki yelled, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

“Ahahaha! I’m so glad you asked! I found a shortcut!” said Mei.

“ _A shortcut?!_ ” the group shouted as Mei nodded, “Yes! I can’t believe you missed it!”

“That’s so unfair!” Mina groaned from her spot on the ground, kicking her feet up and down with her arms following suit in a similar motion. Shouta scoffed, “Life’s hardly ever fair, remember that the day you become a pro hero. Now look alive, class. You are going to scout this cave once you all have regained your energy.”

“We’ll need to get out our flashlights, ribbit.”

“Oui, my glamor will light up the whole cave for sure~☆”

“I can use my fire to help, too,” said Shouto.

Ochako sat cross-legged on the grass, “Hmm, will we find anything in there?”

“They said many people came here and disappeared! Are you sure this is a good idea?!” said the frightened voice of Denki. Kyouka rolled her eyes in exasperation, “Oh grow up, Kaminari.”

“No, he’s right,” Shouta deadpanned, “Cases of children your age disappearing on the very ground you’re standing on has been getting frequent. As far as I know, that has nothing to do with villains, so _please_ be careful and always be on guard.”

“I brought one of my babies that can detect anything in a thousand metre radius so there’s nothing to worry about!” Mei placed her hand on her chest proudly. A few of the students exchanged glances with one another as Hitoshi questioned, “Wasn’t this trip planned by All M- Mr. Yagi?”

“Yes,” Shouta confirmed, “I don’t know why it was approved by Principal Nezu, but nonetheless, please do try to learn from this. On cases where you are sent on rescue missions to save those who have been lost in caves or caverns, you need to know how to navigate well. Even if you are not a Rescue Hero, it may come in handy one day. Now, once you all have restored your strength, your mission is to search the cave system for a large hole in the ground. You may investigate the area as much as you like and report back by 3:30.”

“That’s it?”

“I guess that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“However,” the underground hero narrowed his eyes, “It is quite hard to find. Thankfully, you have Hatsume’s help, so it won’t take long. You can enter the hole, but do not, I repeat, do not go further than the clearing that you’ll see when you find the hole’s opening.”

“Yes, sir,” Eijirou saluted.

“Yes, Mr. Aizawa!” said Mina.

“You can count on us!”

~

“All right, everyone! Get ready to leave in five minutes! Bring all your belongings, please!” Tenya instructed.

“We’re all prepared, Iida!” Eijirou responded and paused for a few moments before adding, “At least most of us are.”

“I’m prepared this time!” Denki said proudly, before Kyouka waved an ear jack in front of him and gestured down to where a lone pair of gloves lay in wait. “Aw, come on!”

“Are you ready to go, Shinsou?” Izuku asked, glancing sideways at his indigo-haired classmate, “Yes.”

“I’m kind of excited and scared at the same time,” murmured Ochako from her place on Izuku’s opposite side. Izuku was quick to reassure her as soon all of the students gathered together. Tenya then ordered them to go in pairs before they entered the cave, the shadows slowly engulfing them as they all turned on their flashlights. Mei and Momo took the lead as the support course student examined her extremely well-built device. She wore a helmet similar to the usual headgear she wore but with a built-in headlamp and gave simple directions so everyone could follow. _This isn’t actually a cave…it’s a tunnel_ , Izuku noted.

They felt as if they were in the tunnels for hours when suddenly Mei halted in her tracks.

“What’s the hold up, Hatsume?”

“The tunnel to the left leads to a dead-end with a lot of vines,” she answered, humming as if in thought. Momo peered over to look at the screen she held in her hands, “What about the other tunnel?”

“It leads to the other end of the mountain.”

“The middle one?”

“Nope, it connects to the right-side tunnel about fifty metres ahead,” the salmon-haired girl pointed with her index at a portion of the screen. “So the left, then?”

“That would be our only option, yes,” Mei confirmed. She then steered the group to the left tunnel and soon, they reached the presumably dead-end. “We need someone to cut these vines, my baby’s picking up something further ahead!”

Eijirou hardened his arm and brought it down on a few of the vines as they snapped into two, Momo using her Creation to help. Before Katsuki or Shouto could do anything, Mei said, “Bakugou and Todoroki can help as long as it’s nothing flashy! We wouldn’t want the ceiling to fall on us.” She then pointed to Izuku, “That includes you! Your punches could serve as a risk if you’re not careful!”

“Fine, whatever,” said Katsuki, the other two nodding in agreement at the support course student, who gave a thumbs up. “Thank you for your cooperation!”

The class worked as a team, those who did not have quirks suited for it were able to help thanks to Momo. At last, as they cleared the last of the vines, Mei scanned the area—with the help of her quirk. “Found it!”

“Woohoo!”

“All right!”

“Yay, we did it!”

“Bien joué!”

The class filed into the large clearing, faint light filtering through a crack in the ceiling. "Who knew the light could travel all the way down here?" Someone had said, but Izuku had not been able to see who it was. It could have been either Denki or Eijirou, but he liked to think it was the latter. Some wandered over to the edge to peer down the large, gaping hole in the ground. The hole looked very deep, a clear patch of golden flowers gleaming in the dim glow of the light above. Suddenly, the ground shook. “Everyone! Get down!” Tenya ordered.

All of them complied as the rumbling seemed to grow in intensity, the sound of rock collapsing behind them echoed, bouncing off of the rock walls. Then, the ground gave way as all the students fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's all I have for now. Wew, that took a long while. I wanted to include all the characters as much as possible while still trying to keep them close to canon, Undertale may or may not have helped me in that department, but sometimes I can make the characters accidentally out-of-character. xD I was aiming for 3,000 words although I kinda wished I could reach 7,000. That’s just a wish, though. Anyway, I’ll add all the stuff that I changed in MHA here since I didn’t know where to squeeze these in:
> 
>   * Mineta was expelled
>   * Aizawa gives Bakugou detention after the Battle Training
>   * Uraraka gets third place in the finals in the sports festival with Iida, Tokoyami gets second, Todoroki gets first
>   * Midoriya does not get paired up with Bakugou for the midterm practical exam, so Bakugou is paired up with Sero, Shinsou is paired up with Midoriya
>   * Bakugou, Kirishima, Satou, Kaminari and Mina fail the midterm practical exam
>   * everything else stays the same
>   * Uraraka and Iida are more tense around Bakugou
>   * A few of the students in 2A are suspicious of Bakugou because of his behaviour towards Midoriya (e.g.: Todoroki)
> 

> 
> And that’s it! Let me know if I wasn’t very specific enough. I’ll add a few facts here and there about the characters in Tribrieltale in the end chapter notes as we go along, but that’ll be pretty much it for now.
> 
> Aaaand I have a Discord server! If you wanna know at least a lil' bit of Tribrieltale, feel free to join: https://discord.gg/4NbSXaG


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find a particular, and very peculiar, flower…and a retired queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

Kyouka stood up, dusting off her hero costume and making sure she did not sprain neither her ankle nor wrists. Thankfully, they were not sprained or broken. Now came the other step; making sure her classmates, and Mei, were okay. Especially since now she was the class president.

“Is everyone okay?” she called. Shouts of affirmation came from the others. Izuku felt as if someone had thrown a brick at his head. (The others almost felt exactly the same.) Slowly, he tilted his head up to where they had originally been standing on. The crack where a ray of light pierced through had widened by more than a few centimetres. Ten centimetres, maybe. Beneath him were golden flowers that had cushioned their fall, with debris littering the soil surrounding them. The soil beyond the patch of flowers were dry and cracked. Izuku said to himself, _Someone definitely takes care of these flowers, I wonder how they can grow where light is so insufficient…_

Although, the bigger question was, how on earth did a patch of flowers save them from falling from such a height?

Ochako, being the one whom he partnered with when they entered the cave, asked, “Dekiru! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he responded. He tried to at least help a few who were falling. In the end, he lost his hold on two of them. All but one. And that one was sitting right in front of him. Ah, personal boundaries. Ochako was glad her friend was okay and sat up, Izuku doing the same. As they scanned the clearing, large chunks of rock scattered about the area, they saw Mezou helping the others to their feet.

Tenya was helping to clear the debris with his speed. Thankfully all of them had backpacks, most if not all of them containing first-aid kits. Everyone was not badly injured, except for small scrapes and cuts here and there.

Shouto, too, was overall fine. He used his ice to help save a couple of his friends from injury. He went over to the ice to melt it with his left side before he realised that two of his friends were not that far away. “Good to see that you are all right, Midoriya. You too, Uraraka,” he called to them.

Ochako smiled and pulled herself up before helping Izuku. “Hey, Midoriya,” someone said from behind the two. Izuku turned around to reply, “Are you okay, Shinsou-“

Hitoshi smirked and waited for a few more moments before his quirk released its hold on his friend. “Shinsou!”

“I haven’t done that to you since the Sports Festival, but I know you’re too nice for your own good,” the perpetually tired looking student said nonchalantly. Izuku tried to say something but then closed his mouth, trying—and failing—to hide a smile. He knew his friend meant well and was just teasing—he was still getting used to telling the difference between actual bullying and light-hearted teasing. Ochako, however, was not so forgiving and threatened to float the boy up with her quirk. Hitoshi held out his palms in a placating gesture, “Okay, yeah, I won’t do it again.”

Ochako huffed but then leaned closer to Izuku and whispered, “Get him back when we get out of here.”

He could almost hear the smirk in her voice and nodded, ignoring the close proximity for once, “Definitely.”

Momo had used her creation to create something soft for a few of them to land on, Mei being one of them. Denki could be heard calling to the support course student, “Hatsume, I thought you had an equipment that acts like a grappling hook?”

“Oh, yeah! During the obstacle course in the Sports Festival last year, you used one,” Mina said, recalling how the support course student came prepared with support gear to impress the judges. Mei shook her head, “No, it can’t be used. There’s twenty-one of us, but my baby can only work for fifteen of us. Even if we use it so that the fifteen could go and get help, it’ll disturb the cave’s ceiling because it’s now fragile. One false move is enough to bring it down and crush us.”

“So what now, Jirou?”

Holding a hand up, Kyouka knelt down and planted her ear jacks into the ground and remained quiet for a few moments, “Hmmm, according to the information Hatsume gathered, there’s a path that leads to another area so we could head over there. However, there’s someone else around that place. We need a couple of us to investigate and if it’s safe we could rest there until the pros arrive.”

“Wait, Jirou, aren’t you supposed to call Mr. Aizawa?” Toru asked. The invisible girl could only be seen because of her blue gloves.

Kyouka pulled out her phone and tried to call their teacher, but according to what she saw on her phone’s screen, there was no service. She tried calling the other teachers, but she grew more frustrated when she received the same outcome. She asked Denki to help, because she assumed it was due to her phone being low on battery. When that did not work, she asked Mei to help and see if anything was wrong with her phone. While she waited, she said to everyone to try using their own phones.

Izuku was frowning at the small device held in his hand. He was sure he had his data on, so why was it not working?

Everyone else seemed to end up with the same results. “Is anyone’s phone working?” 

“It’s no good, there’s no signal and I asked both Kaminari and Hatsume for help,” she answered grimly when Mei had told her that she found no problems with her phone and it was fully functional.

“Mr. Aizawa told us we shouldn’t stray away from this area, didn’t he?” Eijirou inquired.

“Well, the ceiling could fall on us at any moment so it’d be best to do as Kyouka says, ribbit.”

Ochako raised a hand and said, “I’m still able to float a few of us up, so whoever is going can ask Mr. Aizawa for help.”

Everyone’s hopes were then immediately raised as the earphone jack user sought out those who willingly volunteered. In the end, Eijirou, Mezou, Mina and Mei were chosen. There were others who wanted to come, too—like Izuku—but unfortunately Kyouka said that only four could go. However, as Ochako floated the four of them up, they were unable to reach the small platform where the tunnel, from where they entered from, was located.

“What’s the situation?” Kyouka asked through the walkie talkie that Momo had created. Mei’s voice crackled through the speaker, “ _There’s some sort of barrier preventing us from reaching all the way up, it must be like some sort of oneway entrance._ ”

When Kyouka relayed the message to the others, a few of them deflated at that. “I think we should try to ask for help from somewhere else...” She paused before continuing, “Let’s try and see if whoever’s in the other room is a friend or foe.”

After that, nobody else had argued. Ochako allowed the four to safely come back down as their class rep talked about her plan from earlier. With Mezou’s help, Kyouka went around seeing who was able to go and soon it was arranged. The ones who were to go investigate were Shouto, Izuku, Toru, Fumikage, Tsuyu and Ochako. Katsuki had not been chosen for several reasons. Should someone else who could prove to be a threat feel provoked due to Katsuki’s unfiltered words, it could put them under a huge risk. At least if something happened while the five were gone, they would have one powerful person to help if necessary. Kyouka then gave the group clear instructions on what to do. They had to make sure the room that was past the archway was safe for them to take shelter in. So off the group went, following the path leading to an archway made of oak. A symbol—a circle with a wing on either side and two triangles with an upside-down triangle in between—was engraved on the top of the wooden frame. Toru was the first one to enter after handing her gloves and boots over to Ochako—she thankfully now had an invisible suit along with flash cameras hidden provided by Mei. She crept through the doorway and glanced around, hoping that whoever was around would be kind enough to allow them to stay. The pros had already seen this place before, so if All Might had deemed it safe for them, then she hoped the reason why Shouta forbade them from going further than they were allowed to was not because of something extremely dangerous.

She did not find anything except for a lone flower sitting at the middle of the clearing. “All clear,” she whispered to the others. Izuku felt relieved as the four of them went through the entryway. The room was bare, save for a similar archway across the clearing and the flower. Some of them were wary when they spotted the yellow flower, with a pure white center and a green stem. Upon closer inspection, Ochako gaped, “Does that flower…have a face?!”

Izuku took one step closer, now curious. Was this a trick? A trap? Maybe someone was here and was trying to play with them. What surprised all of them was when the flower spoke, “Howdy!”

Shock flitted across (nearly) everyone’s faces at the unusual sight. How strange, of all the things they hypothetically could have ran into. Maybe an unusual creature or a strange hooded figure. Nobody had once thought of a talking flower. Though, from what the legend had said, monsters were generally out of the norm, so it was a possibility. The flower was smiling at them and said in a cheerful—and almost child-like—tone, “I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!”

When nobody said anything, its petals drooped slightly, “Don’t be afraid, I’m the only one here. Or do you distrust little ol’ me?”

Oh.

Okay then?

From the nearly imperceptible deep tone of its voice, Izuku knew it had to be a male at least. He approached ‘Flowey’ cautiously, “Okay, well, hello Flowey”— _Such an odd name_.—“do you happen to know where we are?”

“Why of course!” Flowey grinned up at the green haired boy, “We’re in the Underground! Though, there are rules that I must introduce you to, so just stay right there, yes, so that your friends can watch! This is really important.”

He blinked at the flower, but before he could ask a question, something flashed before his eyes. In front of him floated a red heart, emitting a soft, crimson glow. It looked fascinating, but he could not help but feel slightly disturbed. He felt connected to the little thing exposed for all the world to see, and he felt a bit vulnerable because of that. Ahead of him, the flower chirped, “That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! You humans don’t get to see it because it’s been lying dormant. With the absence of monsters, they can no longer summon their SOULs and that’s why you’ve probably never heard about it or saw it. There are many properties that your SOUL holds, like having an inventory, which is basically your pocket. You don’t seem to have a pocket, but perhaps your…”

“Utility belt,” Izuku supplied. “Oh, that’s really cool! Okay, you see, as long as you have a backpack, a belt or something that can hold different items, it can be considered as your inventory! You can stuff big objects into it, and your inventory will suck them up and compress them until you have to use them again. However, there’s a limit to how many you can carry. The maximum number of items that you can carry are twelve, so make sure to take what you need and not what you want! The inventory could serve as a helpful resource if you use it wisely. Very useful, right? Then, you have your HP, which is basically your Health Points. As of right now, all of you have 20 HP. The rules are that if your HP is low, you’re in danger and need to eat something or use a healing item, otherwise it’s game over! Now, rewinding back to my talk about the SOUL, it starts off weak. But don’t worry, I know a solution! Your SOUL grows stronger once you gain LV. So what’s LV? Any guesses?”

“Level?” said Izuku hopefully. Flowey shook his head and explained that LV stood for LOVE. Slowly, Izuku could not help but grow suspicious, and so were his friends. When Flowey summoned a few white pellets—“Friendliness pellets!”—Izuku gulped. He did not like this, at all. “Ready? Go! Grab as many as you can!”

_Um, I’m going to just…_ He stepped off to the side, completely avoiding the “friendliness pellets” that Flowey had oh so generously offered him. Flowey’s face fell slightly, “Hey, buddy, you missed them.”

Ochako was worried, this could only go so well. She did not like the flower or trust it. Of course, she trusted her friend’s judgement and was secretly grateful that he dodged the ‘friendliness pellets’. However, they did not know what the flower was capable of, yet. She would just be on guard for now, knowing that her friends would think the same.

Toru was suppressing giggles behind her glove. The look on the flower’s face told her all that she needed to know. She was used to sneaking up on people and loved reading expressions, and right now, she knew Flowey was feeling annoyed. She also knew that Izuku knew what he was doing.

Fumikage watched the whole exchange skeptically. He did not trust the flower, but he knew his friend had some sort of handle on this. He would have to leave it to Izuku to take care of the situation for now. Given that it was quite dark—it was surprising that it was not completely dark—Dark Shadow could be slightly difficult to control. He would help if he found it was absolutely necessary.

Shouto was…Shouto. He stared on when the flower had been explaining the basics and apparent rules of the Underground, completely unfazed—or rather, he looked like it. In truth, he felt unnerved by the peculiar creature. He did not believe what Flowey said about those pellets—bullets—being ‘friendliness pellets’. It was flashing a bright, neon sign with letters that said ‘danger’. He knew Izuku did not believe it either. That was what he admired about his friend. Normally perceptive and analytical, he was great with strategies. Flowey was undoubtedly irritated—by a bit, maybe—so he readied himself just in case something bad was going to happen.

Tsuyu tapped a finger on her bottom lip, “Excuse me, Flowey, I believe you’re not fooling any of us.”

Flowey almost immediately smiled widely, “What? They won’t hurt you, I promise! Let’s try again, okay?”

The same ‘friendliness pellets’ appeared beside the flower before they moved towards Izuku, who once again averted them. “Are you brain-dead?”

Flowey was doing all he could in his power to maintain his composure, they were definitely growing even more suspicious by the minute. There was no way he would lose this opportunity. “This’ll be the last time I’ll kindly ask you, don’t. Dodge. The. Friendliness pellets.”

Yeah, definitely.

Once again, the greenette avoided them. Seconds ticked by before Flowey’s expression morphed into a creepy smile, “You just ruined my fun, you idiot. But I suppose not everyone is that naïve. You look smart, I’ll give you that, maybe even strong.”

A pause, then his smile broadened, “Whatever, I’ve been dying to see the ‘quirks’ that those other humans have been _bragging_ about and arrogantly showing off!”

The pellets—“Fine, they’re bullets!”—immediately surrounded Izuku as the flower cackled, “Let’s play a game! Do what I say, or this _hero_ dies, simple!”

Toru tried to get close, but when she was close enough, an electric, greenish-yellow coloured heart flickered into view. She leapt back in surprise. “That’s a no no for you. If you value your friend’s life, then all of you have to stay back and watch. This is a tutorial, after all! Since this guy is so special, allow me to demonstrate what happens when his HP reaches zero.”

The circle of bullets closed in by an inch, “Besides invisibility, I really want to know what your quirks are.”

Izuku was...calm. In his head, he was trying to formulate a plan that would not backfire on him. This was a hostage situation, right? If this flower really wanted to kill him, then he could try and get away with a Delaware Smash using the gauntlet Mei had given him. There was a problem, though, because they were taught to just try and do what was asked of them if they could, right? ...Or, he could just leap out of the attack. It would aggravate the flower for sure, but what could be worse? He could not rely on other heroes this time, and he also needed to have faith in his fellow heroes-in-training. Now looking at his friends, a silent conversation took place. They all nodded as the bullets closed in little by little. Taking in a deep breath, One for All coursed through his veins before he jumped, Tsuyu’s tongue wrapping around his torso. Toru dashed towards the flower as a flash of white blinded him, shortly followed by the sound of his screech. “ _Idiots!_ You’ll regret messing with me!”

Shouto’s left side burst into flames, but before he could land an attack a fireball of purple flames whizzed past the opposite archway and flung the flower to the other side of the clearing. Flowey let out a cry before he landed and muttered a stream of unintelligible words before plunging into the ground—roots and stem first—and out of sight. Everyone stared at where the flower had once been in amazement before a tall figure stepped through the doorway. She had soft white fur, floppy ears with brown tips, a snout with two visible fangs and two horns. She had soft, scarlet eyes with a long-sleeved purple robe, with a short, red cloak that was lacking a hood. It had a golden collar that connected to a button with two wings on either side, and on the cloak were the three similar triangles seen on the archway they had gone through. On top of it all, she somewhat bore a small resemblance to a goat. “What a terrible creature, trying to harm young, innocent youth. Such is the fate of those who fall into this horrid place,” she said, glaring at the spot where Flowey had disappeared. Then, turning back to the group, she smiled kindly, “Nevertheless, forgive me for not introducing myself. I’m (Toriel) Leirtre, caretaker of the Ruins that is behind me. May I know your names?”

“I’m Uravity,” Ochako spoke up.

“My name is Shouto.”

“Call me Froppy.”

“I’m Invisible Girl!”

“I am known as Tsukuyomi,” said Fumikage. They then faced Izuku, who looked up at Leirtre and said after a few moments, “I’m Dekiru.”

~

When they went back with Leirtre and informed the others of what happened, they were all relieved. Leirtre marvelled at the sheer number of teenagers gathered in front of her. After she had told them her name, they all shouted their (hero) names one by one eagerly, Hitoshi being one of the least enthusiastic ones about it.

Leirtre kept a soft expression hearing them converse as she led them back to the Ruins, happy to know that they were all so energetic. When they crossed the archway leading into the Ruins, Izuku cast a swift glance back to where they had came from, _Sorry, Mr. Aizawa, but we’ll be running a little late._

He had no idea how much big of a journey they were going to soon embark on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add three new soul traits due to the fact that the common six do not fit all of them. I will reveal what they are later on as the story progresses. :3
> 
> I’m letting them use their hero names for now and that’s how it’s going to be whenever they first meet any of the other UT characters until they get to know each other a little more.
> 
> Now, for the first short biography!
> 
> Name pronunciation: {Lure-tr-eh} (a bit of a roll of the tongue at the ‘r’)
> 
>  **Fun Fact:** M.Y. stands for Monster Years, where 1 monster year=12 human years. It only has to do with age and does not affect anything else. 


	3. Labyrinth of Puzzles I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leirtre guides them through the Ruins but has to attend to some business later on. The others are going to have to wait for her to come back…or not.

Everyone was stunned when they saw the first area of the Ruins. While the pink, brick walls seemed to look as if it could collapse at any moment with the numerous number of cracks, it held strong. Red leaves were scattered across the floor, crinkling as they walked over it. Two short staircases were on either sides of the area, leading up to a platform with yet another archway. Beyond it was a room, a layout similar to where they had been in but smaller, with a total of eight large square-shaped, differently coloured buttons to the right side of the room that formed a similar shape to a compass. Four buttons for the North, East, West and South while the rest were for the Northeast, Northwest, Southeast and Southwest respectively. A door could be seen across the room and Leirtre approached it, standing next to the left side of the door’s frame as she faced the students that were filing into the room. Tsuyu was the first to ask a question about what the buttons were for, and was answered as the Ruins’ caretaker explained simply, “The Ruins is filled with puzzles, like a maze”—someone groaned about how they hated mazes—“and this is the first puzzle. It is quite simple, all you need to do is that you need to push the buttons down in a certain pattern and flip the switch.” She gestured to the yellow switch on the opposite side of the door.

“So, first is the yellow, then red, followed by purple and lastly blue,” Tsuyu hopped onto the yellow button, which sunk to the ground almost immediately, Tenya taking the red, Fumikage taking the purple and blue with the help of Dark Shadow. Izuku moved to the yellow switch and flipped it, the sound of the door slowly sliding off to the side similar to an elevator door slightly grating on their ears. Smiling proudly at them, Leirtre escorted them to the next puzzle. It was long and extended to their right, a pale, white path showing them where to go. Before Izuku could follow the rest, he spotted a stone plate stuck to the wall where Leirtre had been standing a few moments prior with symbols inscribed on its smooth surface.

He was unable to decipher the strange language when Tenya said to him, “Dekiru! It’s no time for dawdling!”

(Everyone had gotten the memo that they had to use their hero names from now on.)

“Ah, right!” He sent a last glance at the strange message before catching up to his friends, spotting another stone plate on the wall beyond where they were standing. Denki nudged Mei’s shoulder, “Hey, what does that say?”

“‘Stay on the path.’ That’s what it says,” she replied without hesitation, Kyouka folding her arms behind the unsuspecting electric quirk user with her ear jacks hovering threateningly. “Really? You can read the symbols? There was another one I saw that had a message written in symbols and I don’t know what language it is.” Izuku asked the support course student, but as she was about to open her mouth, Leirtre spoke, “It says the pattern for the puzzle. It’s the only sign that was put up in that language.”

“What kind of cipher is it?” the green-haired boy inquired with curiosity, but she shook her head sadly, “I don’t remember what it’s called, but it’s ancient and nobody uses it anymore. Communication between us would be easier if we stick to just one, which would be Japanese, though some tend to have accents, mostly skeletons, and it’s impossible for a few to speak the common language. In fact, I know a friend who’s a skeleton, it’s easy to know with the foreign accent.”

Ochako watched as her friend wrote air notes with his fingers, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. Leirtre smiled in amusement before heading down the path, the others following suit until she paused, a river of water cutting through the concrete ground through and from drains ceaselessly. “Oh look! Another switch!” Toru pointed with her index to a familiar yellow switch on the wall. “Yes, you have to flip it, but in order to allow us to cross the river we need to answer a riddle.”

“Isn’t using our quirks to cross the river a better alternative?” asked Shouto. “Yes, but you can’t, if you try to approach the river a wall will appear. It’s invisible at first, but if you come closer to it, you will see it.”

As if to demonstrate, she walked closer to the river, and as she did so, they could barely see a wall that continued to become slightly more visible the more she closed her distance. “Ah, of course. As heroes in training, we should try to gain experience from all obstacles and shouldn’t try to take shortcuts all the time!” Tenya said, adding further emphasis with his hand gestures which were all too familiar to Class 2-A. Mashirao volunteered to flip the switch as a white screen flickered into view just above it. They could see a riddle, a blank left beneath it with what looked like a keyboard just below the margin.

“‘Shapeless I Take shape  
Unguarded I Escape  
Death in excess  
Death without Slake  
What am I?’ Huh? This one sounds like it’s from the ancient people, no offence!”

Leirtre giggled behind her paw—hand?—and grinned, “Well, this place was built years ago, before you all were born. So these puzzles are quite old.”

“Woah! How are they able to last for so long?” Eijirou questioned.

“Because I take care of this place everyday, the riddles here have all the answers related to liquid,” said the goat monster, her gaze shifting to Izuku who was mumbling under his breath. “He normally tends to go on mumbling sprees, and it doesn’t seem that he’ll be able to get rid of that habit anytime soon, ribbit,” Tsuyu told her, which made Izuku snap out of his tangent before Momo raised her hand and said, “I believe the answer is water.”

“Thanks, Creati!” Mina cheered as Mashirao typed in the answer, receiving the sound of a beep once he pressed the enter button. A wooden bridge slid out from underneath the ground and arched over the river as Izuku sighed in defeat, the creation quirk user patting his shoulder and telling him that he could have the next one. The wall disappeared and they all crossed the bridge, and to their surprise they found not just one more switch, but two. One had labels pointing to it in yellow chalk and Leirtre informed them that she had labelled the switches needed to be flipped.

This time, Rikidou was the one to flip the switch as what had occured earlier was repeated, this time with a different riddle.

“‘A combination of elements  
My properties help with treatments  
I gurgle in response to the lustrous  
My name is a curse in fiction  
What am I?’” he read aloud as Izuku answered immediately, “All the answers have got something to do with liquid, so it’s acid!”

“Well done!” Leirtre praised, clapping while the answer was being typed in. Another bridge slid out from underneath and crossed over the river. When they reached the opposite end of the bridge and was greeted with yet another set of two switches, Tenya was the first to flip the labelled switch.

_“Pleasant to taste and swallow_  
_I exist by diligence of the black and yellow_  
_My recognition a worldwide fame_  
_I am loved by the multitudes_  
_What am I?”_

“The answer is honey,” Izuku answered confidently as Eijirou remarked with a laugh, “This is just like how you were when you got out of house arrest!”

Tenya was swift with typing the answer and at the end of the path, spikes that reached the ceiling plummeted to the floor once he keyed in the answer, allowing them to advance towards the next room.

It was another small room, vacant with only one dummy standing near the doorway. “Uh, we’re not going to fight that thing, are we?”

“No harm has to come to anyone, I just need to teach you the fundamentals of how our world works,” Leirtre explained, “It’s not that hard and I’m sure you’ll learn how it works quickly. Dekiru, since you’re the closest, can you move a little closer to the dummy?”

Izuku obliged, and, like what happened with Flowey, a red heart flashed in front of him. Izuku blinked twice, looking at Leirtre expectantly. “We call this an Encounter. When you encounter a monster, you enter a Battle. The only way out is that you will either have to fight or spare by trying to make the monster lose the will to fight you. This happens whenever you run into an unsuspecting monster, here in the Ruins, you will run into many. There are many ways to convincing a monster to become unwilling to fight you, so try talking to it,” she said encouragingly.

He nodded to show that he understood and turned to fully face the dummy, running over a few options in his head as to what he could say to the…’dummy’?

“Um, hi! Do you like heroes…?” Izuku said, trying to engage the strange ‘monster’ in a conversation. No response came. _Oh no, did I say something offensive somehow…?_ The staring continued. _What is this monster’s deal?! Should I say something else? Uhhhh, maybe the monster just doesn’t like heroes! Yeah! Maybe I should ask another question-_

Leirtre clasped her hands together, “Thank you, Dekiru! My friend here isn’t one to talk much, so no worries. Under normal circumstances, with the right words, you’ll be able to spare the monster you’ve encountered. Remember, the key to make out of these battles without hurting monsters is to persuade them with words, so make sure to make them powerful. However, there are some monsters who can only be swayed through your actions.” Everyone registered the words to heart for future ‘Encounters’, minus a very seething Katsuki.

Izuku’s ‘soul’—that’s what Flowey called it, right?—then faded from view as all of them then proceeded to the next area. They could see a path forming some sort of snake-like shape on the ground before them as Ochako skipped over to him and placed her hands behind her back, “You were overthinking back there, weren’t ya?”

He chuckled in embarrassment, “Sort of…”

It was then that another stone plate caught Izuku’s eye and he paced closer towards it to make out the words, “The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint…? Is it referring to this path?” He pointed to the snake-like trail as others murmured to each other.

“Miss Leirtre, what’s the next puzzle?”

She answered with a shake of her head, “It’s quite dangerous, so I have to ask you all a favour. Stick close to me and follow where I go.”

When they passed through a short hallway, Kyouka nearly leapt back as a heart the colour of honeydew blinked right in front of her, a weird, frog-like monster staring up at her. Uncertainty filled her mind before she remembered the goat monster’s words. She felt ridiculous giving a compliment to something that might not even understand her, but she was sure she saw its cheeks turn rosy pink. Before anything else happened, to her surprise Leirtre had appeared next to the frog-like monster and folded her arms, the monster shyly hopping away and the floating heart disappeared.

“I’m sorry, there is quite a lot of Froggits at this time of the year here in the Ruins,” she apologised before pressing her hand on a brick, which sunk into the wall as if it were a button. Momo was the first to be able to see that the hallway opened up to a wider room, revealing a large bridge, water rippling beneath its wooden surface. Spikes covered the wooden slats all over, their tips slightly blunt but still unsafe, as the room slowly darkened. Light could be seen shining beneath the spikes as if forming a path and Leirtre advised them to follow it. Going by pairs, they all stuck close to the lit up path until they at last arrived at the end of the bridge.

Mina tugged at the goat monster’s sleeve and asked, “Why are there puzzles in the Ruins? This one looks like it could be a hazard.”

“It could be due to the fact that there may be trespassers or people who could pose as potential threats so it’s smart to make it hard for them. Trying to find a hidden button that Miss Leirtre just pressed earlier on the wall wouldn’t be what comes first to mind anyway,” Denki said out of the blue. He normally was the least expected to say things that revealed his knowledge, and while he did not seem to do well in academics, he could just provide information when nobody would anticipate it. “I agree with Chargebolt,” said Momo as Leirtre‘s glance flitted over to the electric quirk user, her purple gaze glittering, “That is correct! Come, we still have a lot of ground to cover.”

What they saw was not what they had initially expected when they entered the next room. Instead of more puzzles, the room stretched on and on, its length long enough for the opposite doorway to be nothing but a small black, rectangular dot in the distance. “You will all have to reach the end of the room by yourselves,” Leirtre instructed, her foot tapping on a barely conceivable button on the ground, and she sank beneath the floor until nobody could see her, the black hole closing as she disappeared. “Guys, this is like Mr. Aizawa with his logical ruses,” Mina groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

“Her instructions are clear! We must reach the other side!”

“Let’s make it a race!” Hanta suggested.

“Great idea, Cellophane!”

“Obviously Ingenium, Shouto, Dekiru or Ground Zero would win.”

“I agree with Shinsou.”

“The name’s Operator to you.”

“Oh yeah? Who says we haven’t improved?”

As they all started bickering, Mei stepped forward, pressing a button as a grappling hook shot out from her belt, her boots starting to levitate her up as she was then launched forward, saying to the others in a singsong voice, “Goodbye!~”

“Dang it! Hatsume had a head-start!”

The others lurched forward, trying their hardest to outpace each other. The ones in the lead were Izuku and Tenya, the other agile students not far behind. Izuku had managed to raise his percentage to ten, so he was at least faster than he was before. Mei was already pulling ahead of them and Izuku shouted to Tenya, “We can’t let her win!”

“Agreed!” said the engine quirk user, “But we cannot afford to cheat either!”

“We’re not going to,” Izuku answered as wind blasted in his ears, “but nobody said that we couldn’t collaborate!”

His friend’s eyes widened at the suggestion before he nodded. “When you activate your Recipro Burst, just hold onto me, then throw me as far as you can!”

* * *

Mei was cackling as she soon almost made it to the end of the extremely long hallway. Then, she heard someone shout and glanced over her shoulder to see—

“Dekiru?!” He was approaching her fast, his legs extended to increase his chance to be the first to reach the end of the painted, light pink pavement. Green lightning lit up his costume, his hand behind him as he flicked his finger with the help of the gauntlet she gave him—he lowered the power output to five percent to prevent damage to his surroundings as well as to avoid harming anyone—giving him a larger boost which was enough for him to speed past her. He crossed the ‘finishing line’ and skidded to a halt once his feet made contact with the ground and swerved around, “I did it!”

Everyone was catching up when Mei reached him and slapped him at the back, almost making him tumble to the ground, “Hahaha! What a show that you’ve put out there, All Might Junior!”

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, “Ehehe, Kacchan’s rubbed off on me a little bit…wait… All Might Ju-” he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at the though of the betrayal of his friend, “Shoutoooo…”

Mei laughed obnoxiously, “Just kidding!~ Although I have to admit, your quirks are similar!”

Before Izuku could so much as make a response, Tenya reached them, congratulating his best friend, “Great job, Dekiru! We both did excellently!”

“Yeah, and it’s because of teamwork,” he nodded with a bright smile on his face.

Once everyone had made it, Hitoshi grumbled, “Hey, Dekiru, Ingenium, cut us some slack next time, okay?”

“Don’t forget Ground Zero! Or Shouto!”

Everyone sat on the ground as someone then asked loudly, “Where did Miss Leirtre go?”

“I’m over here, children,” she walked out from behind a plain, white corinthian pillar. “Who are you calling ‘children’?!”

“Give it a rest, Ground Zero,” Kyouka ordered, narrowing her eyes at the explosion quirk user, who was wise enough to not argue with his class rep. “I must apologise, I’m used to calling people around your age that.”

“That’s okay, Miss Leirtre!” Mina said.

“Please, just call me Leirtre.”

“Um, Leirtre, why did you tell us to pass through the hallway by ourselves?” Tsuyu tapped a finger on her bottom lip, letting out a soft ‘ribbit’. The goat monster blinked, a flicker of what looked to be worry passed over her eyes before it disappeared, “Because I wanted to see for myself how well you can excel on your own. I am sorry for doubting your independence, but I must leave for a while to attend to some business and you will all have to be on your own. I trust that you will all wait here until I return.”

She went to the doorway, but then stopped. After a few moments, she said over her shoulder with a knowing look in her eyes, “Ah, that is a silly task that I ask of all of you, but if you are too bored, and I take too long…I will allow you to continue on until you reach the place where I live in. You will see a dead tree at the center of the clearing, and that is where you will see my house. But be careful of the puzzles, okay?”

“We’ll be all right, Leirtre!” Eijirou declared.

“Yes, as you’ve all proven earlier. There is just one last thing that I need to do before I go. Dekiru, take this.”

“Oh, uh, sure!” Izuku held onto the piece of paper that was given to him and everyone said their goodbyes as she left. A few of them were not afraid to voice their suspicions about her as he read the text written in kanji and numbers beneath it, along with…a password?

“Guys! She gave us her phone number as well as the password for the…data? I suppose even monsters have their own WiFi.” Mina immediately launched herself towards him, trying to look at the slip of paper before whipping out her phone and adding it to her contacts. The rest circled around him as they all added he number to their list of contacts. “Hey the WiFi works! Maybe now we can contact Mr. Aizawa or All Might!” Denki exclaimed, doing exactly what he thought of before he received the same thing that they got from earlier that they were unable to call Mr. Aizawa. He tried the other teachers, but to no avail. The others then came to the realisation that they could not message anyone either but themselves, and their social media apps could not load even with the help of the ‘WiFi’.

“Man, that’s a bummer.”

As Kyouka tried her best to reassure her classmates, Mei told them to message Leirtre and tell her who they were so that she could call them at any time. Once that was completed with everyone involved, Katsuki was the first to leave the hallway. “Kacchan!” Izuku called after him.

Eijirou scratched his head as Hanta then said that they might as well go, seeing as they had nothing else to do here. They all then followed after the explosive blond, some dragging their feet complaining about how they were barely getting any rest.

They entered a large room, red leaves covering the ground as a lightly shaded pathway cut across them, showing them where to go. Izuku spotted another room and peeked inside to see a bowl of candy resting on top of a pedestal surrounded by water. “Hmmm, I think I can get that, ribbit.”

“Ah! Tsu! I didn’t know you followed me.” Ochako suddenly popped out of nowhere next to his shoulder, “Well, we wanted to know what was in here, too!”

Izuku nearly jumped, nearly. He then muttered about them being like ninjas before Ochako pouted, “Not our fault you didn’t see us coming.”

He stuck his tongue out back at her before they saw Tsuyu’s tongue wrapping around the bowl and bringing it over to their side. “Got it.”

“Hey, I think there’s enough to distribute to all of us,” Izuku said, mentally counting all of the candies and was satisfied to verify that they had at least twenty-one—with four more extra candies—to give to everyone. Tenya was behind the three heroes-in-training and said in delight, “That is a splendid idea! I’m sure our class would love the extra treat!”

“Yeah, oh hey Ingenium, could you help giving one candy to each of us? I’m pretty sure it’s close to dinner soon so we could use a bit of a boost.”

Tsuyu commented with a ‘ribbit’ about how, back in the training camp when they were first-years, they did not get to have lunch as they had to get through the beast forest before Ochako, Izuku and herself took one candy each from the bowl. “Hopefully we’ll make it back for dinner,” Ochako said as they went back to where the rest were. Izuku nodded in agreement as everyone was given one candy each, the extra candies being stored away for later—being kept in Kyouka’s ‘inventory’. “Y’know this kinda reminds me of the free candy van, are you sure this isn’t some sort of trick?” Denki stared at the candy that was wrapped in a pink and purple wrapper.

“Seeing as it was surrounded by water, I don’t think so. Leirtre would’ve warned us about it, and I’m sure she doesn’t mind if we take it.”

That was enough to encourage everyone as they ate their candies, feeling replenished. “All right! It feels as if my energy’s been restored,” said Eijirou.

Everyone was relieved, but then, Toru let out a large squeal, a volt-coloured heart flickering in front of her as she pointed to something else ahead of her, “What’s that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu! Sorry I’m late with the update- There was quite a number of drawings I wanted to do xD I like to think that the monsters have advanced technology huehuehue. I also want to change some of their hero names soon. In case you were curious the first riddle was taken from Bookworm Adventures (I hope that doesn’t count as copyright infringement), it’s such a great game that I’ve played and despite how old the riddles sound, I wanted the first riddle to have its answer to be ‘water’. The other two riddles were made on the spot and I couldn’t come up with anything else. xD
> 
> And I also wanna point out that updates will be random from here on out, so apologies if I don’t update for more than a week- But I’m grateful for all the kudos, so thanks, you guys rock!
> 
> [ **Known as:** Dummy  
>  **AT:** 0  
>  **DF:** -5  
>  **HP:** 15  
>  **Gold Received when Spared:** 0  
>  **ACTs:** Check, Talk]
> 
>  **Fun Fact:** The AU was made when I was trying to come up with a different version of Sans to submit as a muse for a Roleplay server on Discord.
> 
> [ **Hero Name:** Invisible Girl  
>  **Real Name:** Toru Hagakure  
>  **Age:** 16  
>  **Gender:** Female  
>  **Height:** 152cm  
>  **Birthday:** 16th June  
>  **Favourite Thing:** Candid prank shows  
>  **Trait:** Amiability  
>  **Quirk:** Invisibility - she remains invisible but she can see herself]
> 
> (Drawings for the bios will (hopefully) be done by the end of the week and I’ll update the chapter to add them in.)


End file.
